Trust Me
by FlamingToads
Summary: After receiving the wounds on her face and snapping at Kya, Lin doubts that Kya would still want to be with her. Based off Darkelfslair's headcanon. Written for Kyalin Week. Prompt: Trust


**Summary: After receiving the wounds on her face and snapping at Kya, Lin doubts that Kya would still want to be with her. Based off Darkelfslair's headcanon. Written for Kyalin Week. Prompt: Trust. **

**Trust Me**

Kya and Lin sat outside of Toph's office. Kya was in the process of healing Lin but it was a difficult task since Lin was constantly moving.

"Lin, do you not trust me to heal you?"

"I trust you."

"Then stop moving," ordered Kya.

"Well it hurts!" Lin snapped. Kya exhaled softly. Any other time she would've told Lin to not take her frustration out on her but she didn't see the point in doing it now. It was obvious that Lin was livid and if she brought it up she was sure Lin would only deny it and start an arguement.

"Lin, your mother is ready for you." Kya quickly bandaged her face before she left. Lin stood up, not even responding to the officer as she walked past him and into her mother's office. Kya looked up seeing the scowl that was on Lin's face. Kya assumed she was looking at her sister as she entered the room, closing the door behind her.

Kya sat outside the office, patiently waiting for Lin. She could faintly hear the voices in the other room as they argued. Kya flattened the fabric of her skirt, constantly moving her hands on her lap. She chewed her bottom lip. Time seemed to slow down as Kya waited outside. She tried to calm herself, folding her arms so she would fidget.

She heard Lin's voice getting louder. The waterbender straightened up, preparing herself for the worst. She looked up as Lin came out of Toph's office, slamming the door behind her. She marched past Kya, not even looking at her. Kya stood up quickly and hurried after her. Kya tried to catch up as they left the station. She reached for Lin's hand but the earthbender jerked her hand away.

Lin turned to looked at Kya, her eyes dark with rage. Kya stepped back. Kya had seen Lin angry but she had always cooled down when Kya was in her presence. For the first time Kya was fearful of what Lin might do. She sighed softly, stepping back and crossing her arms.

"Lin, if someone doesn't heal your wounds then they'll scar," she said softly.

"I don't care!" she barked. Lin turned to walk away but Kya went after her again.

"Lin…" she said, this time a bit more forcefully. Lin turned slightly.

"I don't need your help!"

"Lin, I'm just," Kya tried to speak but Lin cut her off.

"I don't need you following me around! I'm not a kid and I don't need you! So why don't you just leave me alone!" Kya straightened up, pressing her lips together in a fine line.

"Fine," Kya said softly, turning around and walking away.

Lin was so upset that she didn't even think about going after Kya. She just turned away, the two of them heading in different directions.

* * *

><p>A few days had passed and Lin was still furious about her mother letting Su off the hook. She looked in the mirror, her fingers tracing over the scars on her face. She winced at the pain, sighing heavily as she lowered her hand from her face. They had already started to scar and were still sore. She pursed her lips thinking about Kya. She was upset that she lashed out on the Kya when the waterbender was only trying to help her. She wanted to apologize but she was sure that Kya would still be upset with her. She buried her face with her hands. Lin had really screwed up this time.<p>

Kya knew that Lin was bad-tempered and knew that sometimes she needed space but Lin always tried to refrain from lashing out on Kya because she loved her. Even if she was in pain and upset with her mother and sister she had no right to take her anger out on Kya.

Lin left the bathroom, returning to the sitting room and slumping on the sofa. She crossed her arms, looking at the opposite wall. Toph thought it was better if Lin stayed home for a few days. She thought that a break from work would calm her down and honestly Lin didn't want to go because of the hideous scaring on her face.

To her surprise there was a knock on the door. She stood up, heading to the enterance of the Beifong's home. When she opened the door she didn't expect it to be Kya. Lin opened her mouth wanting to speak but she wasn't sure what to say.

"Can I come in?" asked Kya, breaking the silence. Lin stepped back, nodding her head. Kya walked past her, taking a seat on one of the sofas. Lin closed the door, sitting on the other sofa which showed Kya the unscarred cheek. She folded her hands on her lap looking down to the floor. There was a moment of silence between the two.

"I'm sorry," Lin said softly. She glanced up. "I'm so sorry that I took my anger out on you. You're the last person I want to upset." Lin looked down at her hands. "I shouldn't have done it… You were only trying to help me." She let out a cheerless laugh, pointing to her face. "And now I get to see this every day."

Kya moved to sit beside the earthbender. She leaned in, kissing her cheek gently. "I forgive you," she said. She wasn't upset with Lin. She knew that she was upset and she didn't mean to say those words. Kya took something out of her bag. Kya touched Lin's chin, tilting it slightly. Lin sat there patiently as Kya healed her wounds. When Kya finished she felt her slender fingers brushed over her scars.

"I can't take away the scars but at least the pain is gone," she said softly. Lin couldn't help but feel sad that she was left with permanent scars. Lin bowed her head as she slumped forward.

"Thanks," she mumbled as she turned her head to look away. She hated that Kya had to see her with these hideous scars.

Kya knew straight away what Lin was thinking. Lin trying to hide her face made it easy to learn how she felt about it. Kya lightly grabbed hold her chin forcing Lin to look her in the eye. Kya brushed her lips against Lin's. Lin let the kiss linger for a moment before she pulled away slightly. She didn't even look Kya in the eyes.

"So does this mean you still want to be with me even if I have these ugly scars?" Lin forced a laugh. Kya felt her heart sink when the words left Lin's lips. The waterbender leaned in, kissing her again, this time Lin returning her kiss.

The both broke away, Kya's eyes lit up, grabbing one of Lin's hand with her free one and intertwining her fingers with hers. Kya smiled sweetly. "You're beautiful," Kya said tenderly as her fingers trailed down her jaw. "With or without the scars…" Lin looked up at Kya, her sapphire eyes shining brightly. "Trust me."

Lin gave Kya a genuine smile, squeezing her hand lightly. "I love you," she said making Kya smile widely.

"I love you too."

**A/N: Kyalin Week is over! You know what that means?! I'll probably be writing more Kyalin... xD Bahaha! Hope you enjoyed the fic! Have a wonderful day.**


End file.
